Explosions cause but are not limited to
by Rejecting their Reality
Summary: Robin, KF, Supey, and Artimis are on a stakeout in Gotham and get caught in a series of explosions. Season One in between the episodes. Original six plus eventual Daddy!Bats and Mother!Canary. No Shipping except Spitfire in the arguing stage.
1. Chapter 1: The explosion

**AN: Review! I was bored and have difficulty focusing on one thing at a time, so I generally work on several stories at a time and write/post stuff as it comes to me...so here is to all you YJ fans! Did anyone else recognize Static in episode 11 of season 2? Or am I just blinded by hope?**

"Yeah? Well you're unoriginal without an excuse!"

"At least I don't-!"

"Will you two shut up?"Robin hissed. He was the son of the gosh-darned bat, trained by the scariest person on the league, for crying out loud! How did he end up babysitting two people who were older than him, that acted like toddlers fighting on a preschool playground, whenever around each other?

The boy wonder sighed when he felt the archer and speedster begin a glaring contest behind his back. Couldn't they wait until AFTER the mission was complete? No? Oh well, time to call for back-up, or at least a distraction. Robin activated his com, "Hey Supey, hear anything worthy to note? Or do we have nothing to feel whelmed about still?"

There was a moment of silence before the clone responded, "Nothing on my end unless a cat yowling two miles away counts."

"Is it wrong that I want to ditch this mission and go find out what's wrong with the cat?" The bird asked.

"It's not wrong that you want to. I'd help you actually. We've been waiting here for a little over three hours now. Plus I heard the other two going at it again. What are they doing now? Seeing who can ignore the other the longest?"

"Glaring contest actually. But you're getting better at figuring out classic denial techniques."

"Well I've got a Bat teaching me social customs so it isn't really completely my genius showing through."

"Hey you can keep up with me in most conversations, trust me that's no small feat."

A deep rumbling was heard at the other end of Robin's com, and it took a moment before it was Superboy's version of laughing. The bird grinned and mentally fist pumped, it wasn't easy getting THE Superboy to show any positive emotion, let alone a chuckle. "Yeah well, it helps that you explain things in between your teachings."

"I guess, but-" Robin exhaled deeply through his nose, the glaring had intensified and would soon lead to arguing again, he could feel it. "I already hissed at them, there isn't much else I can do before whacking them," Rob groaned.

The clone chuckled again before relieving the boy wonder from one of his charges, "Send Kid over, I'm not as responsive enough for him so he might actually focus on the stakeout. I'd tell you to come, but leaving them on their own is not the best idea for the mission."

"True, plus Artimis would probably start flirting with you if she goes over."

"Just send kid over. We both know I have no clue what's she's saying half the time and with my luck I'll end up agreeing to go on a date with her or something."

"Which would be bad because A) you don't want to be in a romantic relationship and B) you don't understand enough about emotions yet to really be in one. Gimme a a couple seconds. I might have a little trouble prying him away from the glare down.

Robin turned to the still going, glaring contest. He snapped at them, "You two! Quit it! We're splitting you two up," Artimis made a move to stand up while opening her mouth, probably to say something about finally getting away from Kid Idiot or something. But before she could the bird continued, "KF you're joining Supey, head over."

Kid stood, Artimis opened her mouth to say something, but the speedster beat her to speak (Robin isn't the only protective parental figure on the team), "If I'm with Rob, I won't be able to concentrate because I'll be too bored and somehow get him to entertain me, which won't happen with Supey. No complaints blondy." And with that the red-head was running to the other warehouse's roof.

He was halfway there, between the two points of operation, when the explosions within the warehouses went off.

The speedster was thrown by the outer blast-zone into some crates. The bird's cape took most of the damage, but he and the archer were still thrown across half the district by the force. And the Kryptonian was thrown away from all three of his team members, crashing head-first into a reinforced titanium truck, toppling it over. On the side of the truck the label read clearly in the eerie light of the Gotham moon, LuxCorp.

Noise stopped for the four protégées, then sirens were heard.

Four pairs of eyes opened.

**Is it good? Huh is it is it? :D If it is then in the future it shall have memory loss, trolling and overprotective Daddy!Bats and mother!Canary. **

**Anyway Review! And to all who review, you get virtual cookies! c:**


	2. Chapter 2: Injuries

**AN: Sorry had writer's block still kind of do but was able to figure out how to write this! Review and Enjoy!**

**Decided to do Wall-man first, to get things going.**

Injuries

Kid Flash opened his eyes and immediately scrunched them, groaning. ~_What happened?_~ Then he remembered, glaring - Artimis has really pretty eyes - going over to finish the mission with Superboy - explosion. Kid groaned again and sat up, pushing some empty, broken crates off of himself. He slid onto the ground and bit back a yelp as he crumpled onto the ground. He looked at his left foot, and let out a small noise (It was NOT a whimper OK?), his foot was bent in the wrong way entirely, not good, especially for a speedster.

Wally tried his communicator only to find it broken and caught on his glove. He sighed and looked at his ankle again, he slowly stood up, keeping from putting any pressure on his left leg.

"Rob?" Kid whispered, "Superboy?... Arty?" The speedster sighed again and began his LONG hop to the nearest Zeta-beam. It took him a little over half an hour to get to the telephone booth. He hopped in and the computer recognized him. With a bright flash of light and an computerized voice Wally found himself back at the cave.

Canary and Batman were there simply talking about different fighting techniques. Kid sighed when they noticed him.

Batman glared at him, "Where are the others?"

"Well you see... It's actually umm." Wally groaned again before taking a deep breath and talking rapidly, "We were separated in a big explosion. My ankles busted so I can't run in search for them and my com. link is no good either 'cause that's broken too. There were sirens so I came back here and I was going to use the computer to see if any of their coms. were still working so I could track them or something. Please don't hurt me!"

Batman went to the computer and began furiously typing. Canary sighed, "Don't worry Kid, Daddy!Bats is on the case, now lets go to the med-wing and take a look at the leg of yours ok?"

The speedster nodded slowly and with the bird's help made his way to the infirmary. Batman tracked all the communicators. Only two out of the three remaining missing proteges were active (read: not broken). The two little red dots were together and by what seemed to be the sweet shop near crime ally.

Batman exited the cave through the zeta beams with one thing on his mind, finding his little bird. He left the computer with the two blinking little red lights on, maybe Canary would want to help once she was done tending to Kid Flash. It didn't matter to Batman, he would find the missing kids, one way or another.

**Ok so please Review and make any suggestions you wish!**

**Aqualad is in Atlantis and Megan is having extra training with Martian Manhunter in case I didn't make that clear before!**

**Ok ByE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Amnesia and Trollery

**AN: So sorry this took so long! Writer's block coupled with my parents thinking I'm obsessed with fanfiction (totally true but I'm not admitting it to them) means that I couldn't do anything.**

**I'm planning to finish this before continuing with my other YJ story The Experiments from the Shadows. This should be only be one or two more chapters and I made this chapter longer than Wally's chapter. Like at least doubly, if not tripily, so in words.**

**Again so sorry but please review! On with the story!**

Amnesia and Trolling

Robin woke on the ground of an empty alley. He looked around confused. The last thing he remembered was his parents tucking him in the night before, but now he was in a dirty alley all alone and his body was really sore.

There was shuffling at the end of the alley and Robin saw some drunks stumbling in. The partially amnesic Boy Wonder did not want to deal with them, at all. But they were getting closer, so the bird looked around and saw a ladder leading to a fire escape. He used his skills to quietly and quickly climb up to the roof, surprising himself when he could actually reach AND pull himself over the top. Maybe it was the adrenaline.

He walked across the roof trying to remember what happened to get him into the alley. He was a smart six-year-old. He could figure this out. He began to question his brain when he tripped over a pole. No... wait... poles don't breath!

Robin squeaked quietly and crab-walked backwards from the breathing thing. Then the breathing...girl? Yes the breathing girl groaned and began to get up. Panicking Robin felt around on the ground and found a short piece of pipe. He quickly picked up the make-shift weapon and stood.

"Who are you?" the female looked over at him and shook her head before rising to her feet.

"I'm... I... I'm not sure actually. How did we get on this roof? And why are you dressed like that kid?" The girl was dressed in green and had some burns on her clothes. She also had a quiver with some slightly singed arrows and a bow strapped to her back.

"Well I'm Ri- Robin. I'm Robin and I climbed up here and started walking and... sort of... tripped over you. But you were already up here and," he looked down to see what exactly was wrong with what he was wearing. He did a double take. He was in some sort of suit with a cape-how didn't he notice the cape earlier?-and a belt that had a bunch of different pouches. His cape and suit were a little burned too. He also noticed he was taller than he was suppose to be. "And I can honestly say I have no idea what I'm wearing... but what about you? Are you seriously into archery or is it Halloween and no one told me?"

The girl noticed the bow and arrows on her back and shrugged, "Guess we're both pretty clueless about what happened to us recently huh? I think I'm around 16, and you look around 12. Since I don't actually remember my name call me..." she looked at her bow, "Artimis. She used a bow and was an awesome goddess. But anyway, I say we stick together, at least for now. Maybe some memories will come back to one of us... or maybe we'll get lucky and someone will recognize and help us out." The girl shrugged again, "Either way theirs... safety in numbers? Pretty sure that was a saying."

Robin shook his head, "I don't remember anything past like six years old, probably hit my head practicing a new flip or something, but I recognize this place. I'm pretty sure we're in Gotham. If we're important and even if we're not, we don't remember anything. There are probably people that'll hurt us no matter who we are. We need to find a police station or something and talk to them, they should help us."

The girl sighed, giving in to the logic being used. "You know more about what's going on than I do right now, so... lead on," Artimis smile like Cheshire, "but maybe... on the way... we could troll some people? I know it's not necessarily nice, but," she shrugged still grinning, "We don't remember how wrong it is to be pranksters...right?"

Robin was grinning at this point too, "Well... as long as no one gets hurt... I don't think to much harm could come to us."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*YOUNG JUSTICE*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The two amnesic kids were still looking for a police station half an hour later when Robin's belt began to beep, the bat symbol in the middle blinking red.

The two were about to pull off another incredible prank on some men directly under their fire escape and quickly retreated. They began panicking, not knowing what the beeping meant and were backed up from the belt which had been thrown off by Robin as soon as they couldn't be seen be the spared victims below.

Five minutes later and three rooftops away from where Robin had ditched the belt, one of Artimis' boots started to beep and the tip started to blink as well. Artimis automatically pulled the offending footwear off and threw it halfway across the roof they now were on.

"What do we do?" Artimis asked in a whispered panic.

"I don't know! You're the older one here. You think of something!"

"Well I think we should get away from the beeping boot that looks like it's going to blow up. What do you think?"

"Brilliant! Gold star! Let's go!" The two teens turned around only to be met with a broad chest covered in a bat symbol. They both backed away quickly and looked at the intimidating bat-themed man with wide eyes/masks (oh you no what I mean!).

"H-hello." Robin stuttered, "I'm Robin and this is Artimis. You sir are very tall."

Artimis elbowed Robin and asked under her breath, "What are you doing?"

"And very mysterious with the whole popping out of nowhere thing," Robin continued before muttering back, "Improvising."

Batman cut them both off, going for a gently voice but ending up with a more annoyed voice, "I am Batman. You both are part of a team that I assist in taking care of. Come with me." He turned with a dramatic cape swish, and took three steps before turning his head and adding as if an afterthought, "Please."

Artimis backed away before Robin caught her hand whispering, "Wait. I-I think we should follow him." Artimis gave him an are-you-crazy? look, "No seriously. I remember reading about him somewhere. He's a good guy. A hero. He uses scariness to keep the bad guys in line... I think. That, or he's just naturally that intimidating."

Artimis took her hand back, "Fine... But if he ends up hurting us, I blame you."

They both followed the costumed hero into an odd looking car. When it started flying Artimis kicked Robin and mouthed I blame you as she clutched her seat so tight her knuckles were white.

Robin let out a cackle that broke the silence of the night.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*YOUNG JUSTICE*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

A dunk man stumbled across the rooftops and picked up a blinking, beeping boot. He grinned stupidly, "This mus' be my luck-y day! Found me a fance' belt and now I gots me a pretty boot."

He didn't think was lucky three minutes later though. He had put the belt and boot down so he could pick up a half full bottle of who-knows-what off the side of the street. The minute the bottle was in his hand there was a mini explosion behind him. He turned and where he'd set his rooftop prizes was nothing but some ash.

**Virtual apology cookies to all 5 reviewers and the followers/favorites! (::)**

**Again so sorry about this taking so long the next chapters shouldn't take nearly as long promise! And I know the ending was probably really suckish but I'm really tired because it's like 4 in the mourning and I'm probably going to be snapped at if I'm caught typing this for you people.**

**Next chapter might be the last, might have one more, but in the next one there is a special member of Gotham along with Superboy. If you can guess you get the bestest (yes I know bestest isn't a word don't ruin my aster!) virtual cookies ever! **

**Ok ByE!**


End file.
